


Healing

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: This was a prompt. "Wish!Hook learns Alice has sped up healing and worries she's got the potential to be as evil as gothel."
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intothewickedwood (zacobyz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacobyz/gifts).



"Papa, look!" those words and every variant scared Killian. His daughter was adventurous and did not let the fact that her world was impossibly small stop her from finding new ways to explore, and give him budding grey hairs. He glanced up from his book, he was trying to find a way to free her and she was distracted by playing so he felt less guilty dividing his attention. The moment she asked for it, he would stop whatever it was he was doing and engage with her. She had no one else. She had no where else. And it wouldn't be fair to her if he dared to ignore her for even a second when she wanted him to watch what she was doing. He saw her walking along the edge of the windowsill. She couldn't fall out of the window, but he still worried. He'd seen someone at some point in his many centuries of life do something similar. He'd assumed it was a learned skill, but clearly it was a natural behavior his child was displaying since she couldn't have ever gone to a circus. That was something else to add to his mental tally of things he'd caused his daughter to not be able to do. The guilt gnawed at him again.  
"Oh, please be careful, Starfish," Killian worried but he always laced his warnings with a reminder that he loved her. Even if it was just by using her nickname. She was in an unfair situation and be blamed himself for it so tried his hardest to make sure she knew that no matter what he loved her more than words could ever express.  
"I am papa, watch this!" Alice kept up her game totally fine for a while, laughing and occaisonally demanidng her papa's attention be averted from his studies so he could see what she was doing. And then she lost her footing. She landed on the hard stone ground cutting her shoulder open.  
Killian panicked. He couldn't take her to a doctor! He wasn't willing to bring anyone into their home. The last time he'd done that he'd fallen for yet another trap set by the witch that had lokced her in this place to begin with! Alice expressed that she was in pain. The exact phrasing of it getting lost aand stirred inside of his panick.  
"You're okay, it's okay," Killian was panicked but tried to calm her down. He'd handled cuts on the Jolly Roger. He'd had more than his fair share of cuts as a child. He quickly began comparing himself to the people that had hurt him. He'd hurt Alice. Not directly, no. But it was his fault she was hurt. That damn ledge was so dangerous and he couldn't bring himself to ban her from playing on it. He should have child proofed it. Somehow.  
Killian found something to bandage the wound with. Killian knelt down next to Alice and started to tie off the wound, that had defintley been bleeding to begin with. He'd seen it. And he'd heard Alice express her pain. He'd seen her fall. But by the time he'd brought the bandage over her skin loooked as good as new. Was it the other shoulder?  
"Which shoulder did you hit, Starfish?"  
"Thisone," Alice moved her injured shoulder without so much as a wince. Killaina titlted his head and quirked his eyebrow, he was concertrating. Thinking. Alice wasn't the type to fake an injury. What would the point be to that? It wouldn't get out of anything and he never denied her his attention for so much more than the seconds it took to stop what he was doing at times. But there was no way the wound had just healed. Unless...? No, she couldn't have. She couldn't have gotten anything from her so called mother. That woman was vile, to the point of Killian genuinley worrying that one day she'd come back to kill either him or Alice. And there was nothing he could do to quell that particular fear. But Alice had healed. There had been a wound there. And then there wasn't.  
"Papa, I was bleeding," Alice informed him. Killian nodded. He knew she had been. He'd seen it.  
"I guess I got lucky?"  
Killian did not feel up to explaining his complicated feelings on Alice's newfound ability nd Alice didn't seem interested in finding an answer about it either..  
"Guess so." The half lie was completly unconvincing but Alice had already run off to drag out some game or another to pull him into.  
They played their game and Killian waited until after he'd read Alice a bedtime story and sang her her favorite lulabye and then he let his mind wander into the territories of the what ifs and the unknowns. Alice had something in common with that witch. Alice had her grandmother's blonde hair and Killian's piercing blue eyes. She was so much like him. Adventerous, lacking a healthy does of fear at times, curious beyond words. She'd displayed no proof that she was at all related to the woman that had andonded her. And there it was right in front of him. She had some of her powers. She'd never displayed magic before. Killian didn't think Alice had that kind of magic. But the healing was there. The proof Alice had some of that woman in her. Not that it mattered, Killian loved her no matter what. She was his daughter and he'd fight for her. But it worried him. What if Alice became like that woman? She'd learned from such a young age that life wasn't fair. She'd barely made it to a few hours old before she'd been shown the cruelty some people were capable of. And she was old enough, she'd remeber the tower if, no when, she ever got out of it. Killlian worried. Would Alice make the same choices Gothel had made? Would she sacrifice an innocnet child in order to get the freedom she deperatley wanted? She was so kind. Right now, Killian's mind taunted him. Reminded him that he'd never hurt anyone and then the world destroyed him until he'd taken inncoent lives. But he'd never harmed a child. He had his moral lines he'd never been willing to cross. He worried Alice would make the wrong choices if given the chance, just like he had. Just like the witch had. Alice woke up the next morning to Killian pacing. He hadn't slept at all, too worried about the potential for Alice to turn into what the witch had. Alice was in a situation that could so easily make one resentful. And he loved her, but he was sure that wasn't enough. He'd made so many mistakes in her short life. It was somewht his fault she was imrrisoned. Or at least he blamed himself for that situation.  
"Good morning, Starfish," Killian greeted once he noticed she'd waken.  
Alice yawned, cuasing Killian to do the same. "Are you okay?" She noticed that he'd been pacing, had he slept at all? His hammock looked undisturbed.  
"Aye, fine," it was his job to worry about her, not the other way round. Alice fixed him with a loo that clearly said she knew he was hiding something.  
"You're worried, papa, why?" Killian would admit Alice noticed his mannerisms with hardly any effort, something that was likely so easy because she'd only ever been apart from him for a few hurs at a time, at the most once or twice a month. He couldn't stand to leave her alone in the tower for too long or too often.  
"Is it a long story, papa?"  
"Aye, Starfish it is." Alice jumped up from her bed, leaving the covers tosses haphazardly off to the side of it.  
"I'll make my bed after I make you tea!" she declared running into the kitchen, which wasn't actually far enough away from her bed to warrant breaking into a run. Alice was super excited to make her papa something to calm his nerves. Killian accepted her offer, warning her to be careful with the hot kettle and realized that even if Alice could heal the same way the witch could, didn't mean she was capble of the same evil as she had been. No one that was that excited to help the once feared pirate of the seven seas feel better about a worry he didn't tell them about could possibly be capabale of anything that dark.

**Author's Note:**

> wicked-storybrooke: I can always rewrite this if it wasn't quite what you were hoping for. Just ask.: ) If the formatting is trash, I have tried everything. My formatting is just not working well as of late.


End file.
